This application is related to the following pending applications being concurrently filed herewith and assigned to the assignee of the present invention:
This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to an air conditioning system for the rooftop of a bus.
The most common approach for air conditioning a bus is to locate the air conditioning components on the rooftop thereof. Inasmuch as power is available from the engine that drives the bus, it has become common practice to locate the air conditioning compressor near the drive engine such that the drive engine is drivingly connected to the compressor, with the compressor then being fluidly interconnected to the air conditioning system on a rooftop of a bus. This, of course, requires rather extensive piping between the engine compartment and the air conditioning unit, thereby increasing installation and maintenance costs.
Another problem with such existing systems is that the speed that the compressor is driven is dependent on the speed in which the drive engine is running. Thus, when the drive engine is idling in a parking lot, for example, the compressor is running at a relatively slow speed which may not be sufficient to provide the desired degree of air conditioning. It is therefore generally necessary to oversize the compressor in order to obtain the performance needed under these conditions.
Others problems associated with such a motor driven compressor system is that the open drive compressor needs a shaft seal and a mechanical clutch, both of which are subject to maintenance problems. Further, since DC power is available on a bus, DC motors have been used for the air conditioning system. In general, DC motors are not as reliable as AC motors since they have brushes that wear out, and brushless motors are relatively expensive.
In addition to the problems discussed hereinabove, it is recognized, that because the wide variety of bus types and application requirements, it has been necessary to provide many different types and variations of air conditioning systems in order to meet these different requirements and vehicle interfaces. As a result, the manufacturing and installation costs, and sustaining engineering resources that are necessary in order to properly maintain and service these units, are relatively high.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bustop air conditioning system.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for a bus air conditioning system which is effective at all operating speeds of the bus, while at the same time does not require an oversized compressor.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for reducing the manufacturing, installation, and maintenance costs of a bus air conditioning system.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a bus rooftop air conditioning system which is economical to manufacture and effective in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following descriptions when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.
Briefly, in accordance with one aspect of the invention, an air conditioning module is assembled with its condenser coil, evaporator coil and respective blowers located within the module and so situated that a standard module can accommodate various installation interfaces with different types and locations of return air and supply air ducts on a bus.
By yet another aspect of the invention, each of the identical modules includes all the necessary components with electrical power being provided to the electrical components by an inverter/controller that is powered by a motor driven generator.
By yet another aspect of the invention, a flexible duct is provided with its one end interconnected to the air conditioning module, and its other end connected to the supply air duct of the bus. Such a duct can accommodate openings of varying width and at different lateral spacings from the centerline of the bus.